Ash and Violet
by WitChan
Summary: After breaking up with Misty, he hangs out with one of her sister's, Violet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I hate you! I don't wanna see you again!" Misty yelled, she and Ash are about to break up.

"Fine, then!" Ash yelled back, and he walked out of Misty's Gym before slamming the door.

Misty slammed her room door too as she went inside. Violet, one of Misty's three older sisters, watched the fight between Ash and Misty. She didn't say anything during the fight. Instead, she just stood there and watched it. The reason Ash and Misty broke up is because Misty saw Ash talking to other girls ten minutes ago. All the girls wanted was directions and Ash gave it to them. They were new to Curelean City, hence why they asked Ash. Misty was extremely pissed off that Ash broke his promise.

Speaking of promise, Ash swore to Misty that he won't say a word to a girl or two, after Misty told him not to. It all started last year after both confessed to one another. Since then and before the directions thing, Ash never spoke to a girl, not even his mom. Ash told Brock about it, and Brock suggested that he should break up with Misty because she was controlling his life. Now that Ash and Misty broke up, he can finally talk to his mom. He can get a job too, since the ones running many businesses in Kanto are female.

Back to Violet, she thought about asking Ash something, and that's what she was going to do. As she reached up to him, she said, "Wait up, Ash."

Hearing Violet's voice, he turned around and saw her coming up to him. "Is there something you need, Violet?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Violet replied, and it was important. "Can you... go out on a... date with me?" she asked.

"Sure, Violet," Ash replied, and Violet was glad to hear that.

"Good. Meet me in the Gym at 6:00. I'll tell you where we're going once you get there, okay?"

"Okay," Ash said, and he walked away from her.

Looking at his ass, she licked her lips. "Ash..." Violet said. Now she headed back to her Gym to get ready for her date, even though it was a few hours away.

Violet always liked Ash when she first saw him and thought how hot he was. She even kept a photo of him between her breasts. She still have it today. When Misty returned home, Violet asked her where Ash was, and Misty told her that he was hanging around with his friends in Hoenn. She decided not to go to Hoenn, but would rather stay here until Ash comes back.

Once he did, Violet came up to him, so she can share her feelings to him. But that didn't happen as Misty and Ash admitted that they love each other. Violet didn't like how Misty was treating Ash for not letting him interact with other girls. She was hoping for the two to break up, and they did.

Anyway, Violet went inside her Gym, humming. Hearing it, Misty came out of her room. "Why the fuck are you humming?" Misty asked rudely, wondering why her sister is humming.

"I'm going on a date with Ash, Misty," Violet replied.

Rolling her eyes, Misty scoffed. "Whatever," Misty said.

Arriving at the Gym, Ash knocked on the door. It was 6:00. The door opened, and Violet stood near Ash. Both smiled at each other, too.

"Ash, darling. So glad you made it on time," Violet said. Ash noticed that she looked different. She had a short sleeve green shirt, blue tight pants with a brown belt around it, red high heels, a watch on her right arm, no socks, an expensive necklace around her neck, pink earrings, and a wrist band on her left arm. Also, she had a few hair pins to shorten her hair.

"Looking good, Violet," Ash said, loving Violet's new look.

"Oh, Ash," Violet said, moving her head a bit as she closed her eyes and blushed. Looking at Ash again she said, "You look good too."

"Why thank you, Violet," Ash said, he blushed too. Like Violet, Ash had on different clothes. He had black shorts with a red belt, a black shirt saying "Gotta catch 'em all", orange shoes, and a pair of gloves exposing his bare fingers. He didn't wear a hat with him, too. "So where are we going?"

"To the movies," Violet replied. It was a perfect place for a date.

"Sounds great, Violet," Ash said.

Coming out of the Gym, Violet closed it before locking it. As she and Ash are heading south to the movie theatre, Misty came up to them. She glared at them, too. "Humph," Misty said, closing her eyes as she walked pass them.

A two hours and forty-two minutes later, Ash and Violet made it back to the Gym. What they saw at the movies was a film depicting romance between a man and a woman. Violet suggested that they should see it instead of other film the theatre showed. Why? Because critics claimed that they movie sucked and not worth seeing. The movie Ash and Violet saw had critical acclaim, arguably being one of the best films this century.

"Come in, Ash. There's something I need to tell you," Violet said, unlocking the Gym door.

"Okay," Ash said, and he and Violet went inside.

Closing and locking the door, Violet said, "Follow me to my room, Ash."

Both got there, and Ash looked around. He remembered how nice it was when he first saw it and it was fifty times better than Misty's. The walls and ceiling had the color blue like her hair, she had Water-type Pokemon dolls up top of her shelves, including legendary Pokemon, her bed was big and comfortable, and the rest was girly stuff.

"Nice, huh?" Violet asked.

"It is," Ash replied, and Violet touched his hand to drag him towards the bed.

Both sat on it, and Violet said, "Ash. I love you." She then attacked his warm lips with her.

What Violet just said surprised Ash a little. An angry Misty covered her ears with a pillow after hearing Violet's confession. Back in Violet's room, Violet guided her tongue briefly to his, and she french-kissed him. Retaliating with his own french-kissing, he moved his hand towards her soft hair, rubbing it gently. He could feel his dick getting erected.

Closing their eyes at the same time, they laid on each other. Being up top of Violet makes sense because he was two inches shorter than her. Reaching her hands to Ash's pants, she went inside it to play with his ass. Plunging his fingers deep inside his ass, she acted aggressive on Ash's tongue, licking it hard. Ash liked what she was doing to him.

Finally breaking up his kiss with Violet, Ash said, "I love you too, darling."

"Oh, Ash..." Violet said. It looked like she was going to cry, but with joy.

Getting off each other, both began to remove their own clothes and shoes. Bending down, she slapped her ass to tease him. She then wiggled it. Moving up top of Violet again, he pushed his cock deep inside her cunt and the feeling was incredible.

Poor Misty can hear them moaning. Covering her ears with a pillow didn't help either. She wish she had an ipod like her sisters do. Back to Ash and Violet, Ash moved his hips faster.

"Oh, yeah... yeah... Bang that shit harder, baby," Violet said, enjoyed each thrust. Those huge breasts of her were bouncing, almost in the same rate as Ash's testicles.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so fucking good, baby..." Ash said. His, along with Violet's, breathing grew heavier, but that didn't stop them for having fun.

As Violet's moan got louder, Misty banged her own head on the bed. She wanted their sex to end, but it kept going. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed, she can't take much of Violet's moaning anymore. Jumping out of the bed, she put her slippers on before walking out of her room. After going outside the Gym, she slammed the door. She did it to hard that Lily and Daisy can hear through the headphones, while listening to songs on their iPod. Violet and Ash can hear it, too, but they don't care.

Ash's penis finally ejaculated, filling Violet's womb with his hot sperm. Violet's juices squirted on the bed, making a mess. Ash's sperm made a mess on the bed too as some slid out of Violet's vagina. After their breathing returned to normal, Violet flipped her body to see Ash's face.

"Let us kiss again, shall we?" Violet suggested, wanting to kiss Ash for the second time. Their first one lasted ten minutes.

"I'm up for another kiss, love," Ash replied, and the lovers resumed their kiss.

The next day, Misty went inside her Gym. Last night, she had to leave it after being extremely annoyed by Violet's moaning. The place she slept was near the Pokemon Center, and it felt uncomfortable. Anyway, she heard more moaning coming from the kitchen. It was Violet's, and Ash banged her hard on the table. The two just ate breakfast before doing this.

"I'M SO SICK OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Misty screamed, and she went back outside.

The End


End file.
